Not coming back
by rakel7Rk
Summary: El pobre John ha quedado destrozado después de la "muerte" de Sherlock y esto es lo que creo que pasó hasta que aceptó la muerte de su querido amigo. Yo lo pongo en 'frienship', pero si queréis ver algo más está en vuestra imaginación.


Era extraño pensar que no lo iba a volver a ver.

Se siente solo y perdido en el piso en el que todo empezó.

Y para ser justos, también siente que en cualquier momento va a parecer por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado y empezará a reírse de él por creer que de verdad está muerto. Y encima, tendrá que suplicarle para que le cuente las cosas que para él son tan elementales, pero que para el resto de la humanidad son tan increíblemente imposibles.

Sabe que eso es exactamente lo imposible, pero le gusta pensar, más bien creer, que en cualquier momento abrirá la puerta triunfal con cara de fastidio porque Moriarty se ha muerto y ya no tendrá ningún caso 'divertido'.

Ha vuelto a la terapia para su pesar. Lo cierto es que no le apetecía demasiado (porque no está loco, muchas gracias) pero está tan perdido que ya no sabe qué hacer. Las diligentes tazas de té que la señora Hudson le prepara dejaron de funcionar hace mucho y más que ayudar, agravan.

Ha visto cosas que no debería haber visto nunca (ni él, ni nadie); ha hecho cosas que dejarían al Diablo espantado; se ha ganado el Infierno a pulso por su patria y lo único que lo atormenta es que Sherlock se ha muerto, y siente un vacío en el pecho y en el alma que lo dejan muerto en vida.

Sabe que esto tampoco es verdad, que su corazón sigue latiendo igual que antes y que siempre desde que nació, pero no puedo evitar sentirse así de desdichado.

Los primeros días están algo borrosos (no por el alcohol en exceso, algo que tampoco falta). No recuerda mucho, solo pequeñas escenas vacías y frías.

Luego viene la culpa. Cree que debería haber hecho algo. _Debería haber intentado algo_, lo que fuera. O tal vez no debería haber hecho nada porque era el Destino de Sherlock el morir así. Todo sigue igual de confuso, borroso y depresivo que al principio, aunque ahora no hay whiskey, solo algunas cervezas y café por las mañanas.

Después viene la rabia. Supone que es inevitable, a fin de cuentas, Sherlock se suicidó porque decía ser un fraude, pero eso es egoísta. No piensa en él, ni en su hermano, ni en la señora Hudson. No sabe nada de Sally, pero supone que estará entre helados de chocolate extra grandes y Dirty Dancing.

Los días empiezan a pasar un poco más ligeros ahora y empieza a pensar seriamente en una trama complicada que Sherlock ha hecho como última Sinfonía. ¿Se está volviendo paranoico? Sí. Pero la culpa no es suya, es de Sherlock que lo atormenta desde la tumba. Él no se hubiera hecho daño a sabiendas simplemente porque sí, no. Y lo último que ha dicho también es una mentira. Seguro que Moriarty tampoco está muerto. O a lo mejor está en el Infierno, y el verdadero muerto es él mismo.

En la terapia pasa horas en silencio, y lo poco que habla, un par de monosílabos sueltos, son del tiempo. Su terapeuta trata el tema Sherlock con delicadeza y acaba siempre hablando de él como su salvador y héroe triunfal que lo ayudó en los momentos más difíciles de su vida y que es por ello por lo que le cuesta tanto dejarlo ir. Dejar ir la fe en él, un amigo que se ha ido entre tragedias y mentiras.

Él admite que Sherlock ha sido su muleta durante un tiempo. Admite que la guerra lo marcó. Admite que está pasando por momentos difíciles. Pero nunca va a admitir que Sherlock era un actor con aires de grandeza.

Bueno. Lo era, pero ese no es el punto. Sherlock no mataría por puro ego. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero asesino no era una de ellas. Más o menos.

Le gusta pensar todo eso, aunque hay veces que se hace muy cuesta arriba y no hay nadie a su alrededor inmediato que lo defienda exactamente, y al final, no sabe cuándo, se da por vencido y acaba aceptando que está muerto (pero no que era un fraude. Eso sí que no).

Se despide junto a la señora Hudson (que se queja de las costumbres tan excéntricas del ya aceptado cadáver) y posa sus dedos en su lápida en modo de despedida.

No recuerda muy bien lo que dice: es como un sueño dentro de otro sueño, pero supone que no es exactamente un discurso magnífico.

No le gusta este tipo de despedidas (ha hecho demasiadas en su opinión). Es tan extraño pensar que se ha ido (a pesar de que él ha sido de los que siempre había soñado con bailar encima de su tumba, porque los órganos de la nevera era algo que lo superaba sobremanera. En serio: cabezas, pulgares, ojos… ¿En qué narices estaba pensado?). Pero aún peor era saber que ya no iba a volver.


End file.
